epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Limit Break
Ragnarok.png|Matt's Ragnarok Cleaver.png|Matt's Cleaver Kyun2.png|Natalie's Kyun Genesis 1.png|Natalie's Genesis Oblivion.png|Lance's Oblivion Mother Earth Appearance.png|Anna's Mother Earth Limit Break is a feature in the , based on the concept from the Final Fantasy franchise. The mechanic is first introduced in , and appears in every installment onward. Overview A Limit Break is an ultimate attack that can be used by the playable characters, with potential to turn the tide of a battle. A character that knows at least one Limit Break skill will gain a red Limit Bar, which can be filled by taking damage. A Limit Break can only be used when this red bar is full, emptying it completely when used. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Matt and Natalie have one Limit Break each, which automatically replaces the standard attack when their Limit bar is full. They were not named directly until , when they were identified as Matt's Cleaver and Natalie's Kyun — both based off the names of their respective skill bonuses in Epic Battle Fantasy 2. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Unlike the previous game, the characters now have to learn a Limit Break skill in order to use it. Each character can learn a maximum of three Limit Breaks. Also, a Limit Break does not replace the standard attack option like in the previous game, allowing the player to save their Limit Breaks for tougher situations. Matt * Annihilate * Cleaver * Ragnarok Natalie * Black Hole * Genesis * Kyun Lance * Ion Cannon * Nuke * Oblivion Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Each of the 4 characters now have two Limit Breaks unique to themselves, and each has one of them learned by default. The rest of these Limit Breaks fall under Shared Skills. Most of these Shared Limit Breaks have pre-requisite skills which that character must know before they can learn that Limit Break. Players can also consume a bottle of Chilli Sauce (a rare item that cannot be bought in shops) to reach their Limit Break instantly. Matt (Unique) * Cleaver (default) * Ragnarok Natalie (Unique) * Genesis * Kyun (default) Lance (Unique) * Nuke * Oblivion (default) Anna (Unique) * Mighty Oak * Mother Earth (default) Shared * Absolute Zero * Annihilate * Black Hole * Death Metal * Ion Cannon * Power Blast * Rapture * Supernova * Tsunami Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Like before, each player has two unique Limit Breaks, once of which has been learned by default. However, there is now a cap on the shared Limit Breaks; each player can only equip 4 shared Limit Breaks at a time, leading to a maximum of 6 possible Limit Breaks per character. Limit Breaks no longer have prerequisite skills, though they still need to be found in order to be learned. Also, Chilli Peppers (the replacements for the previous games' Chilli sauce) can still be used to instantly refill the Limit Break bar. Matt (Unique) * Cleaver (default) * Ragnarok Natalie (Unique) * Genesis * 7th Heaven (default) Lance (Unique) * Nuke * Oblivion (default) Anna (Unique) * Mighty Oak * Mother Earth (default) NoLegs (Unique) * The Creator * The Destroyer (default) Shared * Absolute Zero * Annihilate * Black Hole * Death Metal * Hidden Power * Ion Cannon * Supernova * Tsunami * Seven Swords (v2 and later) * Art Attack (v2 and later) Trivia * Matt's Ragnarok Limit Break was one of Natalie's summons in . * The Ion Cannon Limit Break was one of Natalie's summons in Epic Battle Fantasy 2. * Both of NoLegs' Limit Breaks are derived from the final bosses of Epic Battle Fantasy 4. * Natalie is the only playable character to have a unique non-damaging Limit Break in the form of is Kyun/7th Heaven. ** Art Attack, introduced in the v2 update of Epic Battle Fantasy 5, also deals no damage and is shared between Natalie and Anna. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Limit Breaks Category:Game Mechanics